Lab Mutants
by BigChiefQuarterDollar
Summary: Four newly created mutants escape from the lab where they were reborn. Now with the promised help of Negaduck, they might be able to survive. However, things are not always as they seem.


It was dark, nothing to see, and only whispers could be heard. They didn't sound friendly. Then consciousness slowly found him. Everything was hurting and lacked of energy, he didn't have the fuel to open his eyes and see who the voices belonged to. Slowly opening his beak he wetted his lips with his dry tongue as the voices grew louder, he needed to see where he was. light suddenly flooded his vision as he found one of his eyes being forced open by a gloved hand. It was too blurry to make out who was doing it, but the light seemed to move about like a flashlight. The voices were sounding a little excited and urgent. For some reason opening his eyes on his own just seemed impossible, but he did find he was able to slowly snake his arm up and grab his throbbing head. Being bald he didn't expect to find much, but to his surprise there did seem to be something on his head that would come off. Where they feathers, hair, fur? he thought, he couldn't seem to brush his hand through whatever it was. It was soft and smooth, like, petals.  
He let out a soft groan to voice his surprise which was noticed by the people peering over him. Then he felt himself being pushed up until he was sitting upright, finally his eyes were opening. What started off as odd shapes soon morphed into several people with lab coats. Doctors? he thought, am I at the hospital? Then their voices became clear.  
"Vital signs seem just fine, shouldn't be surprised, the others did quiet well too."  
" When do you think he can be moved?"  
"I'd say when he can stand on his own, hopefully won't put on a fight like that dog."  
They were all talking so fast it was hard for him to keep track of what was happening in front of him. Why were they making him sit up like this, couldn't they see he just wanted to lay down and rest.  
"What is your name?" a woman asked him half-heartedly. He didn't know he was being asked a question. the pounding in his head was too distracting. "Your name?" This time a little louder. He couldn't life his head to look her in the eye, but with his draining energy he finally answered in a soft whisper.  
"Reginald Bushroot."

Reggie continually found himself to be poked and prodded as he faded in and out of consciousness. Whatever was happening to him he didn't want to know, and he savored every moment he was able to rest his head against the back of the chair. Soon he was back into a deep sleep.  
He could have been out for hours or days but Reggie still found it to be not enough. Once again he was forced up by gloved hands and made to open his eyes. As sight and Reggie found each other, he became more alert, and scared, of his surroundings. This wasn't any kind of doctor's office he's ever been to, it looked more like a more expensive version of his lab back at the university. The biggest difference were a few small examination tables, all with restraints on them. Reggie lifted his hand back up to rub the back of his neck as he continued to scan the room of any other abnormalities, then he felt the petals again. What is this, he thought, it's somehow stuck to my head. He plucked one painfully out to get a look at it, with his hand in front of him now he was able to he that it had completely changed from a hand to leaf. Just a regular old green leaf with a little leaf thumb holding a purple petal. This must be some trick, that couldn't possibly be my-" Reggie looking down in horror to see what his body had become. sickly green skin everywhere, woody barked-covered legs and talons for feet. Realizing this was his body, Reggie let out a scream. To the doctor's across the room it wasn't more than a soft yell due to Reggie's soar throat, but it nevertheless got their attention.  
"It's probably time he's moved, let the others deal with his crying."  
For Reggie it was all too quick, suddenly he was pushed onto the floor, trying to stand felt impossible. He continued to be pushed through door after door until finally he was let go. Collapsing onto his hands and knees, Reggie turned around to see two doctor's close the door behind him, in front of his were more whispers. Darting his head around, Reggie saw that he was in a small room all made of metal with no windows and only the door he came through. It looked to be like some sort of cell, with four small beds which were nothing more than crates with blankets piled on. He could still hear the whispers which seemed to be coming from everywhere around him. Reggie grabbed the petals on his head tight as he lowered he head onto the ground. His eyes were wide open as tears threatened to fall. He tried to piece it all together.  
I was just leaving the university late, it was dark. Did I get in the car? Yes I did, I remember fumbling with the keys. I was driving home… home. I don't remember ever making it. Because… there was a truck, following me. Yes I was trying to shake it off when I- I was hit. The truck hit me! but I can't remember anything after that. Oh why was I brought here? Why do I look like this!  
Reggie was starting to shake fairly violently until a hand touched him. He flinched, thinking it was another doctor, but this hand was cool and somehow, he didn't know why, it felt friendly, but very moist. Slowly looking up he found himself in front a puddle, a sitting puddle, that looked like a dog. He had a sad face but was also smiling softly. Reggie swung his body back and tried to scoot away from the dripping mongrel, whimpering slightly.  
"Whoa, okay okay I get it, it's a lot to take in huh? You're going to be alright, you're safe with us." Reggie couldn't stop staring at the puddle, the dog was sitting still but water seemed to just flow through him. "This is something you're just gonna have to get used to, your body isn't exactly normal either you know."  
Reggie looked back down at himself and his eyes softened. "I- I just don't understand", he finally said. "I was just on my way home I-" The water dog cut him off.  
"I know, this isn't fair to any of us. But now we need to stick together and find a way out of this building. I don't think anyone's coming to help us." He finished sadly. Seeing as how this only made Reggie so upset he tried to think of another subject. "My name's Buddy…" He didn't know how to follow up.  
"Reggie. My name's Reggie." He said looking up into Bud's eyes. "Wh-what do you mean by, us?" At that moment a rat and a duck appeared from what seemed out of nowhere. Both were wearing an oversized plain white shirt and baggy sweats, it was then Reggie noticed neither he nor the dog were wearing anything. Reggie shot and let his hands fall between his legs, a dark green tone surrounding his already green face. The rat and duck gave each other a confused look while Buddy couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Listen Reg it's okay, we're all just mutants hear with nothing to hide, I mean except those two." Reggie let out a snort. "You and I just happened to go through a bigger change, nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean gee, when I first saw myself, I-"  
"Know you listen hear!" Reggie shouted much to everybody's surprise. "I am no mutant, I am researcher and botanist at the St. Canard University! I am a white feathered duck with a balding problem, I live alone, and I'm probably going to loose my job soon! But let me tell you that I am not a mutant!"  
"You can't change how you are, so you better get used to it.  
"No! this is… this is just some horrible nightmare, brought on from passing out after being hit by that truck. Or maybe I just wound dead and I'm in hell."  
Buddy let out a sigh. "So that's how you got in hear. What a way to go."  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
"Look, we weren't just brought in hear to be experimented on randomly, we were found dead." Reggie's breath got caught in his throat. "Mine was an accident at work, ended up drowning. Elmo over there," Buddy then pointed to the rat, "was electrocuted." He then looked to the duck. "QJ was Mercury poisoning. And you, a car collision. I don't think anyone who knows us is aware of us being here, but by now they would have to know that we're dead. At least our old bodies are history. I guess this place had to experiment on someone, someone who won't be missed."  
Reggie was now fuming. "How could you possibly no all this, are you working for these awful people!" He took a few steps forward and was now face to face with Buddy. "When you've been here as long as we have, you start to pick up a few things." Reggie was surprised to hear this coming from the rat Buddy called Elmo. "It's no use for you to fight, just survive as long as you can. Maybe one day someone can help us." Elmo didn't sound like he was upset, just defeated with a glazed over look. He barely lifted his lids to look at Reggie.  
"Why, Elmo, don't you talk like that!" Said QJ. "Buddy Boy says he can get us out of here!" Much to Reggie's confusion, the duck seemed quiet cheerful in what should be a very dismal situation for the lot of them. Buddy then spoke up. "I'm not going down without a fight." 


End file.
